


His Soul Is As Sweet As Blood Red Jam

by ChickenandBrocolli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Daddy Kink, Gangster Louis, Harry is lana, Louis is in a gang, M/M, Smut, This is based off of like five lana del rey songs, alternate universe harry is pretty much lana del rey, blue jeans i guess, dont judge, idk - Freeform, lol lets be real, louis is who all the nonexistent songs are about, shameless lyric uses, this is my first smut, well at least in this world, what are tags, you can be the boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry met Louis on an unforgettable day in December. They just clicked. They were pretty much perfect until Louis left one Sunday with a promise to come back and never did. What if he comes back months later and finds Harry?</p><p> </p><p>This is just based off blue jeans by Lana Del Rey and i got carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Soul Is As Sweet As Blood Red Jam

**Author's Note:**

> i got really carried away. Un-betaed bc my cousin isnt a fan of lana del rey. go figue. This is also the first time i wrote smut. I just had an idea and i wrote it okay.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Lana Del Rey off to the races 
> 
> playlist is http://8tracks.com/hunterannxox/his-soul-is-a-sweet-as-blood-red-jam sorry if the link doesnt work though

Harry had been flipping through random records in the back of the shop on a brisk October day, that he had been working in for god knows how long when he heard the bell over the door jingle. He was surprised it even worked with the small amount of customers who come in here. He walked around to the front to see a man in a fitted white button up with the top buttons undone revealing words inked onto his chest, dark blue skinnies that hugged his every curve, his sleeves were rolled up revealing toned and tanned fore arms littered with ink. When Harry's eyes reached his face he was struck with so much beauty his eyes burned from starring to long. Bronze hair long enough to just go a little past his shirt collar in the back and have pieces framing his face just to his chin, eyes the color of the ocean on a clear summer day, high cheek bones and thin pink lips Harry just wanted to bite. Harry salivated just looking at him but if you hold it against him he will deny it.

 

When Harry came back to reality what he experienced could only be described as déjà Vu. He was brought back to that day in December when they first met. Harry knew him. He knew all the times they went out, all the sleepless nights, and those pink lips, and he knew the best. Harry was torn right now between punching Louis and running into his arms. He settled for just standing there while his mind was brought back in time.

 

It was a cold December day when they first met. Harry was sitting drinking his usual morning coffee when Louis came in to get shelter from the snow. The only seat in the whole place open was next to Harry and Louis took it up immediately. They sat for hours and talked about everything and anything. After that day Louis had asked Harry out on a date, and then another, and another.

 

Harry remembers the first time they kissed. It was at the end of their second date. Louis had been a true gentleman and held off. When Louis walked Harry up to his apartment he began to turn and walk away. Harry called back for Louis and when he came Harry grabbed the collar of Louis's coat and kissed him hard on the lips. When they broke apart Louis and Harry both smiled their brightest smile the other had seen. Louis reconnected their lips and caught Harry off guard which made him gasp and Louis took full advantage of.

 

Harry also remembers the first time they had sex. Louis went slowly with Harry opening him up making sure he would have no pain. When he finally entered Harry, he kissed his neck and shoulders and whispered sweet nothings to him. After they both came Louis had stayed the night and let Harry envelop him in his lanky arms which he later told Harry he had never done with anyone. All Harry could think of that night was that Louis fit Harry better than his favorite sweater.

 

After that Harry spent a lot of time at Louis's apartment. They would listen to music together, Louis listened to a lot of punk rock Harry didn't mind much although he grew up on hip hop; cook meals and eat them with their feet tangled under the table; and they spent a lot of time cuddling and lazily making out on the couch. Then a switched flipped, something was different.

 

Louis would get random calls in the middle if the night that he said were urgent and he had to take. He would leave the room and let Harry sleep but what Harry had realized he never heard either end of the call ever. Louis would always go out on the balcony or into the bathroom with the water running. The calls started to get more frequent and Louis would start going out when he got them. Then it was every night. Harry told Louis no matter where he was going he would always be by his side and that he thinks he loves him. Louis had returned the "I love you" and Harry picked him up and spun him around in a tight hug because he was so happy and he thought they were going to get better.

 

One Sunday evening Louis got a call and had to go out. He told Harry he would be back on Monday and that Harry was to stay at Louis's place until he got back. He said something about starting his life over. He never came back. Harry stayed awake Monday pacing and waiting for Louis's arrival. He never showed. Harry stayed at Louis's place all week and only had about an hour of sleep. Then he went home.

 

Louis was apparently in a gang and owed his dues and that's where he got all his "inherited" money from. He was "caught up in the game" and that was the last Harry heard of him. He heard there were rumors he bought his way out and Harry sure as hell knew he had enough money too. Harry would wait a million years for Louis and would love him till the end of time he knew that then and he still knew it now.

 

Harry was brought back to reality by the sound of Louis's voice.

"Harry, hi."

Harry just stared back stunned to see him.

"Look haz- Harry I'm sorry I just left and didn't call, but I'm out now it's over. I bought my way out it's over. I'm back they didn’t want as much money as I thought but it was the other things that I’d rather not talk about. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore but you have such an electric soul and beautiful personality I can't see not being with you in some way even if we are just friends. I know I fucked you over and I heard that you asked about me and found out who I really was and that hurt harry that hurt so fucking bad." Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Harry just say something."

 

Harry looked up at Louis. "Louis, I promised myself I would wait for you and your back. I'm happy but at the same time a little piece of died the Sunday you left. I waited for you in your house to come back. I missed work that whole week. I didn't even sleep you think it hurt for you but it hurt for me a lot worse I didn't know where the fuck you are I was so scared that you left. That I wasn't good enough. Louis I knew what you did you fucked all those people. We never broke up. I was so hurt Louis but I promised myself I would never stop loving you. I love you so much I could never give up, not even in a million years."

 

Louis began approaching Harry.

"Can I?" He said gesturing for to hug Harry.

Harry nodded and stepped closer to Louis. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and pressed his face into his hair, taking in the scent. Tears slid down Harry's face.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but I did it for us, to keep you safe." Louis choked out, tears staining Harry's shirt. Harry just nodded into Louis's hair. They pulled apart and that's when Harry leaned down to connect their lips. Their kiss was full of missed time and tears. Their tongues swirled together and Harry walked Louis backwards into the cd rack. Louis moved his hands from Harry's back down to his ass and squeezed while pulling Harry closer. Harry tangled his fingers in Louis's hair and pushed their mouths together harder. They fit perfectly together. The way their lips slotted together. How Louis's body fit so snugly against Harry's. Harry stuck his leg in between Louis's and began to grind down on Louis. They broke apart.

"What time are you done?" Louis had asked Harry, their now sweaty foreheads were pressed together.

"In an hour." Harry smirked, "but I could close up now."

"I'm taking you out."

 

Harry closed up shop and Louis took him out for an early dinner at an Italian restaurant they used to go to all the time. When they say down Louis had out their order in already. Harry was surprised he had remembered what he ordered.

"Lou, please tell me you remember everything." Harry's voice cracked and Louis could just hear all the pain in his voice and he never wanted to hear it again. He wanted to take care of and spoil Harry the way he missed out in all these months.

"Harry, babe, I haven't forgot a single detail. I still love you. All those guys and girls I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was trying to fill a Harry shaped whole in my heart that would only be filled by you. I love you so much and I'm so glad you gave me a second chance." They had their hands interlocked on the table and were just gazing in each other’s eyes. They could stay like this forever.

Their food came and went and they shared a dessert, feeding each other spoonfuls of cake and ice cream. Harry thought to himself that he could fall in love with this boy a million times over again.

 

Louis drove them back to the same house he left Harry in months ago in his white convertible. Louis had a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth,and the street lights cast shadows on his facewhile his hair was blowing in the wind, Harry thought he never looked more beautiful.

 

Louis pulled up in front of his apartment and got Harry’s door for him. They both raced up to the Louis’s flat anticipating what is coming next. The door shut behind Louis and the next thing he knew he was being lifted up and placed on the table next the door. Harry’s lips were already attached to his. Harry worked his way down Louis’ neck sucking a spot right where he knows Louis likes it best. Louis moaned Harry’s name and dragged his nails up Harry’s back. He needed to feel his skin he grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it over Harry’s head.

 

Harry picked him up and reattached their lips while walking to the bedroom. Louis tasted like the cigarette he just smoked, the wine they drank at dinner, and chocolate, Harry has never felt more at home. Harry placed Louis on the bed and both rushed to strip down to their boxers. He crawled on top of Louis and Louis flipped them over so he was on top.

“I missed you so much baby. He whispered into Harry’s ear. He trailed kisses down Harry’s jaw, neck, and chest, until he was just along the line of his boxers. He pulled down the fabric releasing Harry’s hard dick. He kissed the head and ran his tongue down Harry’s shaft before taking him in. Harry laced his hands in Louis’s hair and began pushing him farther, every few seconds glancing to make sure it was okay with Louis. Louis swallowed Harry further before pulling off right before he was about to come.

“Be a good boy for daddy. Can you do that baby? Listen to what daddy says.” Louis said while kissing up and down Harry’s thighs.

“Yes.” Harry groaned.

“Yes who?” Louis growled looking up at Harry.

“Yes Daddy.” Harry moaned as Louis kissed his way back to Harry’s lips.

 

Louis pulled his boxers off and while Harry kicked his off the rest of the way. Louis put his lips right beside Harry’s ear. “Don’t come until I let you.” Louis said and nipped at Harry’s earlobe. “Daddy” Harry whimpered. Louis went into the bed side table and got out the lube and a condom. He opened the lube and drizzled it on his fingers. Circling the first one around Harry’s pink hole. At contact Harry let out a loud moan. Louis then began to circle his finger around taking in the tightness and warmth of Harry before putting his other fingers in and stretching him out until Harry was squirming and about to come.

“Such a good boy for Daddy. Tell Daddy how much you want his cock.”

“Want you so bad Daddy. Wanna feel you. Wanna feel your big cock fill me up. How do you want me Daddy?”

“On your hands and knees for Daddy.” Harry moved not daring to disobey Louis.

Louis opened the condom package and rolled it on before he lined up with Harry’s entrance and slowly entered him. Harry gasped feeling full.

“You okay baby?” Harry nodded.

“You take Daddy so well baby.” Louis said kissing Harry’s spine.

“Move Daddy, please.”

“What was that baby? I don’t think I heard you right. Beg for me.”

“Please Daddy. Please move. I feel so full and good. You make me feel so good.” Louis then pulled out almost all the way and thrust hard back into Harry. Skin slapping against skin. He then repeated the action and picked up speed. Louis thrusted into Harry again and Harry’s arms gave way and he was now on his elbows and biting into his bicep.

“Louis! Daddy! I’m gonna--! Please Daddy Please can I-!”

“Go one baby come for Daddy.”

 

Louis reached around to Harry’s front grabbing his dick and giving three quick tugs before Harry was coming over his own stomach and Louis’s hand. Soon after Louis was coming inside Harry. When they both came down from their highs Louis pulled out of Harry and took the condom off throwing it away. He went into the bathroom and got a damp wash cloth to clean up him and Harry. When he came back in the room Harry was lying flat out on his back like a starfish starring up at the ceiling. Louis took in all his features: the curve of his legs; his tattooed chest, rising and falling with every breath; his toned arms spread out to his sides; and his face, from the plumpness of is lips to the slant of his nose, Louis wanted to explore it all again and make up for lost time. He walked over to the bed and crawled over Harry’s sprawled form.

“Hi” Harry said grinning up at Louis.

“Hi beautiful.” Louis replied kissing his nose. He could see the blush spread up Harry’s neck and through to his cheeks even with the only light source being from the street light outside. “Let me clean you up baby.” Louis cleaned up Harry’ Louis wiped Harry’s thighs, stomach, and bottom clean, peppering kisses over the now clean areas. He then settled in front of him and was pulled in by hid lanky arms. He was reminded of their first time. That was something he would never forget.

 

 

 

Louis woke up the next morning with a dead weight across his chest. He opened his eyes and turned to face Harry nuzzling his face in Harry’s neck. He placed sleepy kisses all over Harry’s body slowly waking him up.

“You know I really enjoy this but tomorrow I’m expecting a good morning blow job.” Louis grinned at the now awake Harry from down by his just kissed calves. Harry sat up and pulled Louis into his lap.

“I love you. Do you know that?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis responded. “I love you too. Until the end of time.”

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek just happy to be able to be in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it. I know it wasnt amazing but i tried.


End file.
